This invention relates to a document holder assembly particularly adapted for use by a pilot on a small aircraft and/or a navigator to both maintain a log and for access to flight plan data including, for example, instrument approach charts through rotational positioning of documents while carried upon a support surface.
Numerous sheets of paper containing essential data for the flight of an aircraft are utilized, some at different times, during the flight. These sheets of paper include, for example, a flight plan, radio communication frequencies, approach charts for the landing, taxiing and takeoff from airports, together with other statistical data in printed or log record form. Because of the number of different documents involved, it is particularly useful and desirable to centralize their location for ready access by a pilot and/or navigator of an aircraft, particularly a small aircraft. In addition to the problem of providing a convenient central location for the various documents used during the flight of an aircraft, there is the attending problem that approach charts cannot be readily oriented to coincide with the flight path by the aircraft. However, space within the cockpit of an aircraft is judiciously utilized to the greatest extent for instrumentation and controls. Thus, space is not usually available to post, for example, a 5.times.7 inch approach chart within the line-of-sight by personnel in the aircraft without obscuring instrumentation and/or controls.